Seal it with Love
by FujinGoddess
Summary: What will happen if Sakura and Li made a promise and they....broke it
1. Default Chapter

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA FANFICTION TITLE: SEAL IT WITH LOVE  
  
**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters of my Card Captor Sakura fanfiction except Makoto and Sakura's classmate. They came from my imagination. ^-^ ENJOY!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Sakura handed Li the teddy bear.  
  
"I'll keep this as a promise that you will always be special to me and when the time  
  
comes for me to show you how I feel, I'll give this back. Goodbye .  
  
for now Sakura" Li said.  
  
"Will you keep your promise? " she asked  
  
"I will. Will you wait for me and promise to write to me as often as you can?" he asked her.  
  
"I promise Li" she said almost in tears.  
  
'ALL PASSENGERS BOUND TO HONG KONG PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE'  
  
"That's my flight, I have to go. Remember our promise" he said hugging her, then went  
  
to board the plane.  
  
"Please keep your promise Li. I'm waiting for you starting this very minute" she said as  
  
she watch the plane took off with tears falling from her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this Card Captor Sakura characters  
  
except of course Makoto who came from my imagination.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
9 years have passe. Sakura is now a freshmen in college together with  
  
her ever best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura is taking up Mathematics  
  
major - why? According to her, its high time to face your worst  
  
enemy. While Tomoyo is taking up - guess what? - You're absolutely  
  
right! She's taking up fashion designing (she's also taking special  
  
classes in photography).  
  
****It was Sunday morning at Kinimoto residence, particularly Sakura's  
  
room****  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"If that's you Touya, forget it! I've already said NO!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura, its me" a soft voice answered followed by Tomoyo entering the  
  
room. She kissed Sakura who was fixing her long hair. Tomoyo just look  
  
at her for a few seconds thinking how lucky she is to have Sakura as a  
  
best friend. They love doing everything together, that's why people  
  
can't help but stare at them when they're together. The reason?, the  
  
once 10 year old girls are now 19 year old ladies having their own head  
  
turner qualities. Sakura, who once have a kiddy face now possess a  
  
woman's beauty with long brown hair , a happy emerald eyes and a  
  
graceful height.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand is still the same elegant beauty she once was,  
  
but she is even more posh now (maybe because of her stylish clothes),  
  
her short black hair fits her perfectly not to mention the tan  
  
she has put on, thanks to Sakura.  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo! What brings you here so early?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked uneasy, she keeps on looking at her feet then back to  
  
Sakura.  
  
"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Sakura looked at her  
  
best friend suspiciously.  
  
"Well, what will you do if I tell you that Li is downstairs waiting for  
  
you?" she blurted out.  
  
"Haha. What a question. Well I don't really know why?" she said with a  
  
laugh taking Tomoyo's words as a joke.  
  
She became serious when she realized that Tomoyo is looking serious and  
  
not joking.  
  
"Don't tell me .?" she asked then ran out of her room when Tomoyo  
  
nodded.  
  
Tomoyo followed her then bumped into Sakura's brother, Touya who  
  
obviously woke up.  
  
"What's with her? Did you just had a fight?" he asked looking at the  
  
direction Sakura went.  
  
"No. She just had an unexpected visitor" she smiled at him then  
  
followed Sakura downstairs.  
  
Touya followed her with his eyes, thinking of something but shook his  
  
head to dismiss the thought and went back to his room.  
  
MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS . . .  
  
Li stood up when he saw Sakura descending from the stairs while Sakura  
  
stopped the last step and looked at Li.  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"Li." they said at the same time  
  
"Sakura, I missed you so much" he said then hugged her.  
  
"Li." she wanted to hug him back but she can't.  
  
"Li".  
  
He chuckled, " You havent said a single word except my name. It looks  
  
like you miss me as much as I do" he said smiling then noticed her  
  
worried look.  
  
"Hey, are you sick? Wait, I have something to give you" he picked up  
  
his bag and took out the thing Sakura has been dreading.  
  
"I'm giving this back to you. I'm fulfilling my promise"  
  
Sakura took the teddy bear her hands shaking and looked at it sadly. It  
  
looked a bit old but still the same, as if it was well taken cared of.  
  
"Oh Li.I.I - " the front door opened and a tall boy with sandy brown  
  
hair and amber eyes. He went straight to Sakura and kissed her.  
  
"Ready Sakura?" he said then noticed Li who had a shocked expression on  
  
his face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't notice you have a visitor" he said smiling at  
  
Li.  
  
"Hi I'm Makoto Shihora. Sakura's boyfriend" he held out his hand but  
  
Li ignored it.  
  
He looked into Sakura's sad eyes "Is this true Sakura?"  
  
"Yes.. I.. I'm s-sorry!" she said then ran upstairs to her room.  
  
The two tried to follow her, but Tomoyo, who was just listening,  
  
stopped them.  
  
"Please give her time, she's really confuse.  
  
She'll talk to both of you when she's ready, for now give her space."  
  
The two nodded then went outside.  
  
OUTSIDE . . .  
  
"Hey wait up! Makot called out  
  
"You didn't tell me your name"  
  
"Li Shaoran"  
  
"Why was Sakura crying? Not that I'm blaming you, but do you have  
  
anything to do with it?" he asked looking back at Sakura's window.  
  
"Yes! Its all my fault. Now will you leave me alone!"  
  
Makoto looked at him, his mind working then walk to the other  
  
direction.  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE, IN SAKURA'S ROOM . . .  
  
"Sakura! Open the door!" Tomoyo called for the nth time, but still no  
  
response until Touya came.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"Its Sakura. She locked herself in her room. Oh I wish kero - chan is  
  
here, he usually know what to do."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a smiling Sakura came out.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now and I'm going to talk to Li tomorrow before he goes  
  
back to Hong Kong" she said cheerfully but Tomoyo wasn't fooled by her  
  
cheerful ways.  
  
"Oh he's not going back, at least not yet. He told me he's  
  
transferring to Tomoeda University", her best friend told her.  
  
"Li? That arrogant friend of yours who went back to Hong Kong?" Touya  
  
asked looking up his finger on his chin, as if trying to remember Li's  
  
face.  
  
"Yes that's the one Touya" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Again Touya was captured by her smile.  
  
"I better get going girls. Ja!" he said thinking of something.or  
  
someone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. ^-^  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The next day at Tomoeda University "Li!" He turned to see who's calling him and stop when he saw Sakura What is it?" he asked coldly. I wanted to say I'm sorry about . . ." "You don't have to apologize. As we can see it, it was just a childish thing to do, making promises that we didn't even understand." Sakura is shock that she would hear those words from him, but she didn't show her reaction. "Yeah, I guess you're right, and I think we both have outgrown it" she said sadly. "Li! Liii!" They both turned to see who it was. Sakura felt ugly next to the girl who hugged Li, she possess a long jet black hair tied in ponytail, almond shaped eyes framed in dark long lashes and a slender body fit only for a beauty queen. "Li, I miss you. I've just arrived yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't call your right away, I was really tired from the trip." She said then noticed Sakura. She looked at her closely, studying her face. "Kinomoto Sakura?" Sakura was surprised that the girl knew her when she, doesn't even recognize her. "I'm surprised you don't recognize Meilin, Sakura. Well indeed she has turned into a beautiful swan and I'm proud to be her prince." He said trying to make his smile friendly but Sakura wasn't fooled, it was a fake. "So how are you Sakura? You look fabulous" she said to Sakura, who just regained her composure. "I'm fine. You look great yourself Meilin, and I'm glad to see you again" she said quietly. "Sakura! (pants') I'm glad I found you. I've been looking for you" Makoto, who just came from running said then kissed her. "Oh hi Makoto, you're early. By the way you haven't met Li's girlfriend, Meilin and this is my boyfriend Makoto Shihora" "Nice to meet you Meilin" "Same here1" They both shook hands. Makoto then looked at Sakura "Let's go?" "Ok. Guys we better get going, see you around" Sakura and Makoto then went to the cafeteria. "What do you think Li? Are they really in love with each other or just a one sided love?" Li just shrugged his shoulders in response. "If you asked me, she doesn't love her boyfriend. And speaking of which, why did you say I'm your girlfriend?" she said with her hands on her hips, pretending to be angry. "Well. er sorry. That's what I was suppose to ask you, if you could do me a favor by pretending to be my girlfriend, just for a few weeks until I settled things with Sakura" he said turning serious by the mention of Sakura's name. "What can I do, you're my best friend Li and I owe you when you convinced mom to let me study here in Japan. But what has that got to do with Sakura?" "I want to know if she loves me or not." Meilin just rolled her eyes. "My gosh Li! Are you really that dense or just plain stupid? Anyone, maybe even her boyfriend, saw her a while ago would instantly know that she's in love with you" she said dramatically, her hands on her chest and eyes closed. "You're just saying that because you're my best friend" "Whatever you say Li. I think we better start acting now, its not only Sakura we need to convince don't we?" she said pointing at tomoyo with Touya heading their direction. She instantly wrap her arms around Li's and pulled him towards the new comers. "hi Tomoyo! Hi there, Kinomoto! Man you sure look well . . how do you say it . . . old?" she said in a cheerful voice which irritated Touya * Who is this brat anyway *. "Huh? I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Tomoyo asked looking at Meilin closely. "That's not fair! How come you guys don't remember me anymore!" she said pretending to be hurt. "Tomoyo, this is Meilin or have you forgotten - " Li said "My gosh Meilin! Is that really you? You look absolutely gorgeous! How are you? Are you going to stay here in Japan? Would you like to be one of my models?" Tomoyo asked in one breath. "I'm fine Tomoyo thank you, you look good yourself. And yes I'm staying here, in fact I;m going to study here. And what was that modeling stuff you mentioned?" "I'm taking fashion designing and I need two models. I already have one, Sakura. So are interested, its for free though. "Wow! I'd love to, thanks for asking me" The two chatted for a few minutes about fashion, the boys forgotten * women * they both thought, shaking their heads.  
  
"Oh by the way Tomoyo, I never thought that you two would end up together. Well sometimes it can't be avoided being his sister's best - " "He's not my boyfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" Tomoyo and Touya exclaimed at the same time, blushing furiously. "Oh ok. Whateer you say" she shrugged then winked at the smiling Li. "Look at the time Mei, we better enroll ow or else we can't rest before our DATE TONIGHT" Li said stressing the last two words. "Date? Oh yeah our DATE. Haha, how could I forget such important event" she said tapping her forehead with her palm then turned to Tomoyo and Touya. "Well, we better get going, this is a busy afternoon for us." "See you around" Li said then pulled Meilin towards the bulding, which left Tomoy and Touya alone and avoiding each other's eyes. "Well, I think I better go now, its almost time for my next class. Thanks for the lunch, I had a wonderful time." "No problem. I too, had a wonderful time" he said, his hands on his nape. "okay, bye" "Tomoyo wait!" "yes ?" "Look .. um .. do you think we could do this again. You know have lunch or perhaps dinner" "Oh I'd love to! I mean ahem.. that would be great. But will I be safe from your girlfriends? What if one of them suddenly stabbed me behind my back" Touya gave a throaty laugh "I bet my sister gave you that Idea." 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. ^-^  
  
CHAPTER 4 LATER THAT EVENING Makoto picked up Sakura. "Let's go?" he said as he started the car. "Where exactly are we going?" "To the new French restaurant in Yukaiza beach" "Oh How romantic" she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
The first thing that caught Sakura's attention when they arrived at Les Gourmet Restaurant, is Li assisting the stunning Meilin out of his car, but she pretended not to see them.  
  
The restaurant was almost full when they came inside. And lucky enough they found a vacant table, which was right across Li's table, which made Sakura uncomfortable for the rest of their course. "Sakura? Are you all right? Do you want to go home now?" Makoto said worriedly. "No I'm fine. Why don't we take a walk at the beach after we eat" she said in a cheerful voice. "Ok. I think that's a wonderful idea."  
  
They went to the beach after they eat, but after a few minutes Makoto stopped and look at her. He tilted her chin with his finger and kissed her, but her thoughts were occupied by Li. Finally sensing her thoughts, Makoto pulled back. "It's the new guy Li Shaoran, isn't it Sakura?" he said. "Huh?" "He's the reason why you're not yourself lately, isn't he? When you cried that day he was at your house, I knew something is wrong. Would you mind telling me." Sakura Looked at him. "Yes, something's wrong Makoto." She was silent for a moment then told him everything about her and LI, how they met and their promise. Of course she didn't tell him about the Clow cards. "You still love him don't you Sakura?" When she didn't reply, he hugged her tight. "I love you Sakura. This is hard for me but I have to let you go. Being with me only adds up to your burden and it hurts me to see you sad. You know I always want your happiness." "Makoto I'm sor." He put his finger on her lips to stop her. "Shh. you don't have to apologize, remember what I told you before, to always follow your heart. And don't worry about me getting hurt, it's inevitable, it's not love if you don't get hurt. I'm always happy to have loved you and being loved by you. Now I'm telling you again to follow your heart. I want to see your eyes light up again." "Makoto, I don't know what to say" she cried then hugged him. "Hey I thought you've outgrown your being a cry baby" he smiled wiping her tears.  
  
MEANWHILE . . . "Li let's go take a walk at the beach, I've never been here before" Meilin said pulling Li. "Do I have a choice" he said then stop dead on his tracks when he saw Sakura hugged Makoto and the him wiping away her tears. Meilin looked at him "Maybe they broke up that's why she's crying, it's always like that, there's always crying during break-ups even if you don't love each other anymore." But Li remained quiet and in a bad mood so she just asked him to take her home. 


	5. Chapter 5

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ** DISCLAIMER ** I don't own any of the characters in this anime  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The gossip about Makoto's and Sakura's break-up lasted for weeks before it finally died down. They seldom see each other but are still good friends. At the school cafeteria, Sakura and Tomoyo ate lunch together when a shadow fell over them. "Is this seat taken?" They both looked up at the same time and were a bit disoriented when they saw what they think is the "Most handsome guy alive" ( of course they didn't show it). What they're seeing is a tall guy with jet black hair, dark eyes framed in his rimless glasses which adds u-p to his appeal. When they finish their staring that's when they notice the envy looks of the girls around them. "Ahem, is this seat taken? Do you mind if I share this table with you Sakura and Tomoyo" he asked again. "That's vacant sure you can seat the- you know us?" Sakura asked amazed. "Of course, why? Have you forgotten about me?" "Actually you look familiar but I'm not sure where' I've seen you" Tomoyo said trying to ram sack her brain. "Actually it's me Eriol Hiiri-" "Erriol!" they both shouted and jumped out of their chair. "You don't have to shout you know" he said smiling at them. "I thought you're going to continue your studies in England" "Well yes that was the plan, but my parents wants me to take care of some of their businesses here in Japan" "Ah" they chorused. "So how are you, we really didn't recognize you. We thought you're some model" Tomoyo said giggling. Not far from their table .. "Oh my gosh Li, who's that cute guy?" Meilin said watching Erriol at Sakura's table. "I wonder what's he doing her" "You know him? What's his name?" "He's Erriol Hiirigazawa, he's the direct descendant of Clow Reed" "Oh. Is he an enemy? I thought this Clow card thing is over" "It is. But I'm not so sure now, now that he's here" he said secretly fuming when he saw that Sakura was tongue-tied around Erriol. "You're just jealous" she said smiling, noticing his reaction over Sakura. "Come on we're late for our next class" he said obviously irritated by Meilin's tease. 


	6. Chapter 6

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ** DISCLAIMER ** I don't own any of the characters in this anime.  
  
CHAPTER 6 "You don't deserve the cards if you can't fight a simple thing. You are not worthy owner of the cards if you can['t achieve it" Sakura woke up. She never had that kind of dream in years. *What could it mean?* she thought then went to the bathroom.  
  
***** "Sakura!" she turned and saw Erriol in his sport car. "going to school?" he asked. "Obviously" "So where are your roller blades" "Haha! I've quit using them since high school" "Hop in, I'll give you a ride" "Thanks" she said then climb in his car. When they arrived at the university, all eyes were on them including Li. "is it alright if you're seen with me Sakura? You're pretty popular here and maybe my being with you will cause a gossip" "Nah, I'm used to it. How about you? This is only your second day here and you're beating the popularity of the varsity captains here" "Don't flatter me Sakura" he said then opened the door for her. "By the way Sakura, I didn't know Li Shaoran's also studying here, we're in the same class, he's also taking business Management" "Yeah I forgot to tell you. Oops, I better go now Erriol and thanks for the ride" she waved at him, obviously avoiding any topic that includes Li.  
  
***** True to Erriol's words, being seen together almost everyday started a rumor that they're dating. "Li, you're not sure if he's really her boyfriend, its just a rumor they created because they always see them together which is not a question coz they've been friends"  
  
"I don't really care if they have something going on" "Don't give me that crap Li. I will wager everything I have that they're just friends" "Whatever you say Meilin" he said then walk ahead. "Big head" Meilin muttered then followed him. ***** That afternoon Erriol walked Sakura to the gymnasium for her gymnast practice. "I haven't seen Tomoyo with you lately Sakura?" "I know. I think she's hiding something from me, she's always having lunch with her mom and in the afternoon she's always in a hurry and when I got home she's there waiting for me." "Maybe she'll tell you the reason one of these days. Oops I have to go, I still have to call my dad." he said when they got to the gym. "Ok and thanks for walking me here" she said then went to the locker room when he's gone.  
  
It was already dark when the gymnast club finished practicing and Sakura is the last one to get out of the locker room. She got a bit scared when she noticed that the corridors are deserted. So she just walk fast when someone grabbed her hands, she tried scream but the person clamped his hand on her mouth. "I'll take my hand if you promise not to scream" a familiar voice sad and took off his hand. "Li! What are you doing scaring me?!" "Can we talk?" "What about?" she asked but was surprised when he pinned her to the wall and kissed her. She tried to push him but he was way too strong for her, and worst her body's not following her mind's command, instead her arms went around his neck and kissed him back. Suddenly her key of star (which she always wear) glowed but died down after a few seconds. * Maybe because I'm with Li, it's always like that when I think of him * After another moment, he stopped kissing her and just looked at her. "Li .. . ." "Sakura ..." he said then smiled sarcastically. "Are you really this easy Sakura? Kissing just anyone, is this how Erriol became your boyfriend? Tsk tsk what would he say if he learned that you're kiss-" He stopped when Sakura's palm hit his face, and before he knew it she's gone and he just stood there shaking his head. "You're such a fool Li, there goes the girl you love" he said to his self.  
  
***** "Touya! I'm home! Did you cook dinner!" she shouted when she came inside their house. Tomoyo came out of the kitchen slightly flushed "Hi Sakura, I just dropped by since we didn't see each other today. And I also want to remind you that you'll have a fitting with Meilin this Saturday." "Okay, no problem" "Ah so the monster's back." Touya ( who coincidentally came from the kitchen) said. "I think I have to go now Sakura, I still have lots of projects to make." "I'll walk her home" Touya immediately presented. Sakura just look at her brother and bestfriend's dd behavior. "Ok" Tomoyo said shyly. "Hey monster you're dinner's ready, just make sure you wash the dishes after you eat." "Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow" "Bye" she said then watch them leave. "Man are they obvious" Sakura said smiling to herself. After eating her dinner and washing the dishes, she went upstairs to her room and just sat on her bed thinking of Li and what he did a while ago. "Oh Li what's wrong with you, you've totally changed" she whispered then went to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ** DISCLAIMER ** I don't own any of the characters in this anime.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
He saw her sitting in one of the swings at the Penguin Park, crying. "You love her don't you? Why don't you go to her" Li look around to see who said those but he didn't see anyone. When he turned to look at Sakura again, she's already gone. Li woke up and think of his dream. "Why won't you go away Sakura" he said grabbing his hair.  
  
***** Sakura and Li avoided seeing each other the rest of the week but something, like a force always makes them see or bump into each other. And they also dream of each other which makes it even more difficult to control their feelings. "Li, can I talk to you" he looked up and was surprise to see Sakura. "Yeah what about?" "Not here" she looking around the cafeteria. "Why not?" "Its too noisy here" "Ok" he stood up and walk ahead. Sakura followed him until they reach the back of the school building, under a full bloom Cherry Blossom tree. Sakura is always fascinated \with Cherry Blossoms, not because its where she got her name but because of her beauty. Li watch her watched the Sakura tree and is captivated by how beautiful she is. He put his arms on her shoulder which surprised her. "Li?" "Do you know that' you're beautiful, Sakura?" he said absent mindedly. "Li " she said looking at his amber eyes, then closed her eyes as his face came nearer until their lips met. His kiss is gentle as if he's trying to memorize the taste of it. But suddenly he pushed her away. "What do you want to talk about?" he said in his usual sarcastic voice which is only reserve for Sakura. "Huh? Oh yeah, I wanted to know the reason why you stopped writing to me when you-" "What? Don't give me that crap Sakura, You were the one who stopped writing!" he said angrily. "NO! I never stopped writing to - " "If this is what you want to talk about, to tell me those lies then this is useless! I'm just wasting my time with you!" he shouted then left her there. "I never stopped writing Li and loving you" she said softly watching him leave.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura went to Tomoyo's house on Saturday for her first fitting for her friend's design. Meilin was already there when she arrived. "Hi Sakura, I've just finished my fitting, do you mind if I watch yours?" "NO not at all" Sakura said smiling. "Meilin, how come Li's not with you today." Tomoyo asked. "Li? Oh we broke up last week. We figured out that we care for each other only as bestfriend if not as brother and sister. And oh I've been meaning to ask you Sakura, is Erriol your boyfriend?" she asked in one breath. "No, we're just good friends. why?" "Oh nothing, I just think he's cute, and I think most of the girls in school wants to know if he's still available. And again before I forgot, I want to invite you all to my birthday party next Saturday." "Sure I'd love to" "And you can invite Erriol, your ex-boyfriend Makoto, Yukito and of course your brother Touya" she said looking at Tomoyo who smiled absently on the mention of Touya's name. "ok I'll tell them." "Well I think I better go now" Meilin said then went outside.  
  
***** "What! Why did you tell them that?" "Listen Li, maybe the reason why Sakura's avoiding you is because she thinks that I'm your girlfriend. And guess what, I've learned that she's not Erriol's girlfriend." "Well I didn't ask - "  
  
"Li I think it's time for you to listen to your heart. close your eyes and listen to its rhythmic beatings and you will hear it calling Sakura. And you know what? It's showing in your eyes." Li was silent for a moment then look up at Meilin. " I think you're right Meilin, don't worry I'll do that. Thank you for being my bestfriend" "That's nothing Li" * I have always loved you Li that's why I want you to be happy with Sakura * she thought as she's on her way to her house. 


	8. Chapter 8

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ** DISCLAIMER ** I don't own any of the characters in this anime.  
  
CHAPTER 8 "Li! Grab my hands!" she shouted but it was too late, she can no longer hold his hands coz it's fading. "NOOO LIIIII!!!!" Sakura woke up with a start, sweats falling on her face, she felt scared. ***** "No Sakura!" Li tried to grab her hands but the mist already took her away. Li woke up breathing hard. He changed his clothes, grabbed the car keys and went to the Penguin Park. As soon as he got there, a figure on the swing caught his attention. "Sakura?" he said as soon as he recognize her. "Li? what are you doing here?" "I'm suppose to be the one asking you that! For pete's sake Sakura, some rascals might have seen you!" he said almost shouting. Sakura's a bit surprise of his sudden concern but she smiled. "Oh great now you're smiling, this is not something to -" "Li, as you can see I'm okay, nothing happened ok?" They fell silent. "Li, I came here because, well actually I don't know why I came here, its just that after I had that dream something tells me to come here. How about you, what's your story?" "Actually the same as yours" "Do you think we're brought here by fate Li? maybe to clear things up between the two of us" "Yeah maybe. I want to ask you Sakura and I want an honest answer" "Ok" "Why did you stop writing to me?" "Because you suddenly stopped replying to my letters. I even continued to write to you for another year after you stop" "I never stopped writing to you " "Li when you stopped writing I tried calling you but your number changed, I tried calling meilin but the same thing happened, even your email addresses are gone." "Wait a minute, that's exactly what happened to me, I tried to call you but you changed your number and also your email addresses." "But what could go wrong Li" "It doesn't matter, its not what I came here for. Like you , after having that dream something tells me I'll find you here and I will never miss this opportunity to tell you I still love you Sakura.. I have always love you since the day I walked inside our classroom in grade school and saw you, and I don't care if you love someone el - " "Li, I love you too so much" she said then hugged him. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. * I've never felt like this before, an overflowing happiness it could burst out of my chest* she thought happily. *How I love Sakura. I promise I will do anything to protect her and make her happy* he thought. They broke free when the key of star glowed brightly, more brighter than what Sakura has seen. Suddenly the cards came flying around them followed by the clow book. Then the key floated and all the cards went inside the book which was a cue for the key to break into half. The other half turned into a lock and the other into another key. The book close and the lock embedded itself in the book. They were just watching in amazement when the book dropped in Sakura's hand with the key on top of it. "Do you have any idea what just happened?' she asked and Li just shrugged his shoulder. "Se do" a voice came. They saw Erriol with Yue and Kero ( in his original form). "Eriol! What's going on?" Sakura asked. "I knew he' s up to something" Li muttered. "First we'd like to apologize for manipulating all the things that has happened. We were - " "What do you mean 'we'? it was only your idea. I was against it." kero said heatedly. "Kero, we agreed didn't we and you have nothing to worry, it ended well didn't it?" Yue said. "What do you mean by you manipulated everything Erriol?" Li asked. "Your letters, your phone number as and your email addresses." "But why?" - Sakura - "Because of the cars. Clow Reed has lots of descendants and not all of them are good, some wants to rule the world using the cards." "Yes, but you haven't sealed it which means other can take it away from you. By sealing the book, only you can use the cards and no other. But sealing the book is very hard to do , other card captors failed to do it." "But how do you seal it?" "You've actually sealed it Sakura. You found happiness you've never felt before. True happiness of the card captor seals the book.. When Kero told me that the key glowed while you were reading Li's letter, I knew then that he is the key. But both of you must pass the test first that's why I made sure any communications from both of you will be cut off" "But aren't you glad, it only strengthen your feelings" Yue said. "I want to thank you all for doing this for us and you're right Yue it did strengthen our feelings" she looked at Li who smiled in agreement. "I love you Sakura Kinomoto" "I love you too Li Shaoran" And they kissed again not caring that they have three audiences. Actually its not only three, they have more audience hiding behind the bushes not far from the kissing couple. "What do you think Touya, if I send this as a project will they know this is real?" Tomoyo asked still focusing her video camera at the two. "Who cares? the only thing i want to do is kiss you. why don't you focused your camera on us while I kiss you " "Ahem. How about saving it when you're both lone, or have you forgotten that I'm also here" Meilin said dryly. "Hey where is he taking my sister that's not the direction to our house. They're going the wrong way." he said and tried to go after them but the two held him. "Listen old man, Li's not what you think he is. He won't do anything to hurt Sakura." Meilin said seriously. "Leg's just go home, Mom's going to kill me if she finds out I'm out at this time with out her bodyguards." Tomoyo said rolling her eyes. "Ok, but Meilin could you come with us" Touya said. "Why? Want to prove that' you're a goody?" "It's mom, she' snot happy when she sees me alone with Touya" "maybe she's a good judge of character. " she teased. "Never mind I ask, let's go"  
  
****** "Why do we have to wait for the sunrise Li?' Sakura asked leaning her head against his shoulder. "I want to embrace this new day with you. hjere comes the sun." he said then face her. "I love you Sakura" "I love you too Li"  
  
- THE END - 


End file.
